Minako - 美奈子
by Kamigami no hidenka
Summary: She was different from them, in every way. But to be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you into something else, takes courage. It takes courage to stand alone. To ignore the stares. Being different isnt easy. Especially when you're the daughter of Konoha's Orange Hokage. SI/OC self-insert as Naruto's daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** She was **different** from them, in every way. But to be yourself in a world that is **constantly** trying to make you into something else, takes **courage**. It takes courage to stand **alone**. To ignore the **stares**. Being different isnt **easy**. Especially when you're the daughter of Konoha's Orange Hokage.

 **Disclaimer: As of yet, I do not own Naruto...sigh, wish I did though, then I'd be hella richer.**

* * *

 _"To the well-organized mind, Death is but the next great adventure"_ \- Albus Dumbledore, HP

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Darkness

That's all I felt around me

Time and space seemed to be floating by

 _Ba-dump, ba-dump_

I could hear a heart beating, rhythmically. It was soothing. Like a lullaby, lulling me into eternal sleep. I also heard voices, though muffled, around me. One was delicate and sweet. The other was masculine and soft. I like that voice.

It feels like being wrapped in a warm blanket after swimming in the cold ocean.

Death felt almost the same.

It's amazing how humans are more concerned with having than being, that they fail to see how **imperfect** human beings truly are. Many of us don't realize that in our mindless activity we are missing out on what truly matters. It's almost sad to think about it.

What we know is just a raindrop, what we don't know is an entire ocean.

I died. I knew I did. In fact, I was waiting for death the same way you'd greet an old friend after a long journey. But it seems like I wasn't ready for Death. Or Death wasn't ready for me. I'd already lived through the worst. Why should anything frighten me now?

Like people have once told her, the only certainty in life is death.

For all that, what the child didn't know was that she will be born as the eldest child of Naruto Uzumaki – the child of prophecy and the savior of the shinobi world.

A Phoenix must burn to rise again from the ashes, as a stronger and wiser version of oneself.

* * *

She is born in Konoha, the hidden village of the Land of Fire. Where the Will of Fire was born and bred.

Usually, when a child is born, it is treated as a joyous occasion. And it was.

Uzumaki Minako came into this world on a cold day in January.

Her name -picked months before she was even born- a momentum to her late grandfather.

As soon as she felt it, she was gone from the little safe-haven she was comfortably situated in. The child started picking up noises coming from every which way. They spoke in a language she couldn't understand. The child whimpered at the loss but didn't cry.

Abruptly the child was bound and cocooned in some soft material. She was handed from one pair of arms to another until she found herself to be in the arms of a woman. The woman's chest rumbled as she cooed in my ear and said something in that delicate and sweet voice she heard in the darkness. The voices spoke so quickly, she had barely enough time to listen. They sounded gleeful, and as if in celebration, started clapping.

"Is," began a hushed tone, "Is that her?"

When a finger slowly started tracing the child's features and stroked her cheek, she couldn't help but lean into it. A low, wet but masculine chuckle could be heard when the child grabbed his finger, as if the man was crying.

" _Come on_ you guys. Show us the baby," a strong feminine voice said impatiently.

"Don't be in such a rush Sakura. Besides, with Naruto's genes, the baby's bound to be butt-ugly," a wolfish voice snickered.

"OI!"

Chuckles could be heard all around.

The peace didn't last however.

The child found herself to be in great discomfort. Maybe it was for the fact that the temperature out of nowhere changed or that it wasn't peacefully silent anymore. Or maybe it was the fact that she found she couldn't _breathe_. Suddenly the child found that trying to breathe has never been so hard.

Her mouth dry, she started gagging, trying to get as much oxygen as she could but found herself short of it. As she continued to whimper, she heard the voices around her begin moving.

"Where are the healers?! Sakura! What's happening?!"

The chuckles around her died down, and she felt herself in the arms of someone who was neither the delicate voice nor the masculine. She found herself surrounded by an unfamiliar scent. It smelt of anesthetics. A hospital maybe?

All of a sudden, noise started picking up all around again, and the child was going through a vicious cycle of being handled around, until finally being carted off into a different room. Something was shoved down her throat and goddamit it hurt! On the other hand, her breathing started to even out so she can't really hold it against them, even if it hurt. After a few moments it was removed and plastic tubes were shoved up her nostrils as a glowing hand was pressed on her chest.

Distinctively a voice called out.

"What are you doing?!" he all but shouted, "What's wrong with my daughter?!" his demanding inquiry went ignored as the medics surrounded the child.

The man kept desperately calling out to his child. No one could blame him. Breathing is a sign of life after all.

But the child stayed silent.

* * *

He was pacing behind the door his daughter had just been taken through by the medic-nins, wringing his fingers. They told him everything was going to be okay, but he still didn't feel any more relieved than a few moments ago.

His daughter

His little Mina-Chan

She was just so beautiful, like her mother. With a small tuft of hair on her head and two little whisker marks -like his!- on her tiny pudgy cheeks. Even though he didn't yet have the chance to see her eyes, he could bet that they were just as perfect as the rest of her.

She had a small nose, small ears, ten small chubby fingers, everything about her was just so… _small_ and _fragile_.

He remembered when Hinata had told him that she was pregnant and he, of course, was over the moon about it…after promptly fainting, not that he'll ever admit that to anyone if asked.

He also remembered all the times he had pressed his ear to his wife's stomach just to hear her move, it never ceased to amaze him, the feeling of life thrumming beneath his hand. He sometimes whispered to her to come out as soon as possible because everyone was waiting, 'ttebayo!, to the amusement of Hinata.

This life that his magnificent wife brought to the world, to him. His blood runs through her veins now. He didn't know how he'll be at the job, at fatherhood, and -in all honesty- it scared him. But he was confident that with Hinata and his friends by his side, he'll overcome any obstacle in his way.

He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to help, but –Damn it! His precious child was in trouble!- he didn't know how and was getting more and more frustrated with each second that passed.

"Usuratonkachi," came a cool voice behind him, a voice he knew exactly who it belonged to. Looking over his shoulder and sure enough his old rival, Sasuke was there. One of his arms missing but no matter how many times Naruto had offered to help him, he won't accept. He's stubborn and proud like that.

Sasuke Uchiha was pardoned from his crimes after the war based on his service in helping undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi, along with a good word from Naruto – just a few years ago he had been the most hated person in Konoha, if he could change their minds and gain their acknowledgement then he could change their minds about Sasuke!- and Kakashi. Though Sasuke left Konoha to wander around the world, curious how different it will appear to him now that his outlook of the world has changed and also to protect his village from the shadows, like his brother once did.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Don't get all excited," he put his arm on his hip, "I had important information to give to Kakashi. It's just coincidence that I returned in time for your wife to give birth. Speaking of, what are _you_ doing here? You ran out after those medic-nin in such a rush that you left everyone tending to your wife whose worried sick," he pointed back to where the maternity ward was.

"Argh! Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed and started running to his bed-ridden wife, only to run back right away, "But Minako!"

Rolling his eyes at the antics of his brother in everything but blood, Sasuke deadpanned, "Don't worry. I'll stay here and wait."

Stopping in his tracks Naruto stared at the E.R room and the maternity ward back and forth before coming to a decision and sighing, turning to Sasuke, "As soon as you hear something, come right away!" he demanded, pointing his bandaged index finger at him.

"Got it," Sasuke replied, firmly nodding his head.

Dropping his hand, "Thanks," Naruto said in a softer voice before turning on his heels and running to his wife.

 _The idiot's so out if it, he didn't even think to use shadow clones,_ Sasuke shook his head, wondering for the umpteenth time how such a dim-witted knucklehead could have possibly fathered a child when he himself is a child.

But he would be lying –and not for the first time- through his teeth if he said he wasn't even slightly curious of the baby. Although everyone else –except probably Shikamaru- hadn't noticed, for being a newborn, the baby was strangely silent.

The medics were working on the child and though her breathing rate has returned to normal somewhat, it was still very concerning that she hasn't opened her eyes. The child must've sensed this for –with much struggle on her part- she opened her eyes. The medics gasped and sighed in relief, patting each other on the back for yet another successful save.

A large hand took the baby from the nurse's hands, "I'll take her back," holding her awkwardly but tightly against his chest. She opened her eyes once more and stared up at him. He must've noticed her stare for he stopped in his strides and gazed into her eyes. Time seemed to stop between them as he quite blatantly stared at Minako while she just gave a blank stare in return.

"OI! Sasuke you said you'd tell me if they've healed her up!" an annoyed shout came from the end of the hall, swiftly ending their little staring competition.

Sasuke resumed in his track, seemingly walking purposely slow, "Calm down, dobe."

"Come on already!" Naruto was getting restless, he wanted to hold her already.

"Here," Sasuke stiffly held her out to him with his lone arm. Naruto flamboyantly took her, "Finally!" he grinned at her. He just couldn't get enough of her.

"Come, you have a lot of people to waiting for you," he cradled her into his arms and took her into a room which sure enough was packed with people of all kinds.

The reincarnated soul tried to keep her eyes open but the heaviness of her eye lids won over and she closed them but kept her ears open.

"Hey don't hog her all to yourself! Let us see!" a bratty voice whined.

"Patience Hanabi," Hinata quietly chided, "And please don't shout." An understandable request as she was still quite exhausted and still had sweat sticking on her forehead.

And as the baby was passed around, Naruto never failed to hover over the holder's shoulder, making sure no one dropped her on accident. Not that anyone would, Naruto was just nervous, while his wife giggled in the background, still very much charmed by him.

Hinata Hyūga has never been as happy as she was today, her wedding day coming to a second place. As she watches the other girls hold and squeal and coo over her first child, even though she herself only held her once, the joy of even having a child with the man she used to admire from afar, was more than enough. At first she was scared something went wrong with the birthing –she even tried to follow Naruto who went after the medic-nin, but her body was still weak from birthing- but seeing and getting to hold her in her arms was exhilarating. It was so good to see everyone in high spirits, even her father and sister who never left her side when guests were allowed inside their hospital room.

She only wished Neji was here as well, to share their happiness.

Meanwhile Naruto seemed to have a burst of passion as he had an –in his mind- amazing idea.

Sweeping her out of Hyūga Hiashi's arms, he teleported on top of Kakashi's huge head on the Hokage monument and held her out for the whole village to see, "YOSH! I'M A FATHER NOW!" he gleefully yelled, for the whole village to hear.

Then the baby started loudly crying, no doubt frightened.

"NARUTO!" Everyone gathered at the hospital yelled out the window in unison, some in anger and some in exasperation.

Naruto just laughed at them and snuggled his baby closer to him.

Uzumaki Minako, he couldn't wait to be her father.

* * *

 **A/N Had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and thought** _ **to hell with it**_ **, let's make a fanfic about an SI as Naruto's daughter. Gomen, I just had to write it!**

 **So what do you think this OC should look like?**

 **R &R**

 **Figuring out what to write in the next chapter,**

 **XOXO, Kamigami**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It's not long, but it's something.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC. Period.**

* * *

" _Why can't we just love each other and judge people by the cars they drive?"_ – Ellen Degeneres

* * *

It's always the women in Shikamaru Nara's life that can give him massive headaches that can last for days. They are always the more 'troublesome' aspect of his life.

Be it his own mother, or his teammate Ino, or even his then-companion now wife, Temari.

To him women are aggressive, always demanding and he even dares to admit it, scary creatures.

Not to say that he's sexist or anything, it's a man's job to respect women after all. Though that also doesn't mean he actively seeks their help. He generally tries to come up with a solution on his own, which is why it's very embarrassing to have a woman help him. Not to even talk about when he has to fight on in battle. He avoids entanglement with women as much as he can.

A few years ago he would've done everything in his abilities to avoid marriage and everything that has to do with married life. But now…If only his younger self could see him now.

Married…with children.

Well, more like child. He sincerely hopes that his old man wasn't lying when he said women make men better men than they were before.

It seemed to be working for Naruto at least. Never in all his life had Shikamaru seen him so…calm and mature. It almost unnerved him.

"Mina-chan! Come to Tou-chan!" An excited Naruto grinned as he crouched down to his daughter's height and opened his arms wide, expecting Minako, clad in a toad onesie, to walk her first steps into them. She had been in the process of learning the art of standing when her overly doting father interrupted.

Only to receive an unamused look in return as she promptly plopped down on her bottom and resumed watching the television –Konoha has become very technologically advanced lately-, completely ignoring her father.

Who in return blanched and whined to his wife, "Hinata! Mina-chan's being mean!"

…Okay maybe 'mature' is a too strong of a word for now. But he'll get there one day. Just not today.

Shikamaru sighed heavily in his spot on the couch at the Uzumaki residence, where he was lounging with his former teammate and best buddy Chouji while his noticeably pregnant wife was mingling with the other women in the kitchen. Kiba would've been here too, but he was on a special date with his girlfriend, Tamaki. Why a dog-lover and a cat-lover decided to become each other's lovers, he'll never understand.

It was January again.

The birthday of one special little girl named Minako.

Shikamaru says 'special' because he has honestly never in his life seen a child like her before.

From what little he has seen of her throughout the year, he can safely say that Minako wasn't your usual child. With parents like hers it's of course expected that their child be more extraordinary than ordinary. But nothing about Minako is ordinary, but a little too extraordinary.

And after constantly watching over little Mirai, he would know.

She doesn't even resemble her parents all that much either. Personality wise.

Unlike when Mirai was a baby –always cheerful and friendly- Minako is quiet, reserved, but has streaks of mischievousness. She absolutely loathes being picked up by anyone, even Hinata, unless she has to.

Which in turn made Naruto constantly pick her up and he wouldn't even flinch when she bit him. Hard.

(Shikamaru can still see many bite-marks on Naruto's forearms and the fact that they have preserved to this day, says a lot about Minako's teeth strength.)

Naruto loves his daughter. That's simply a fact. Shikamaru could see that Minako has his father wrapped around her chubby, little finger, and –somehow, someway- she was aware of that, but chose not to act upon it. Shikamaru concluded, from what he saw just now, that Naruto was desperate to show his daughter that he was _there_ for her. And always will be if he had any say about it.

Even though Shikamaru wants to help Naruto achieve his childhood dream of becoming Hokage, he knew what came with the position. His old man used to be the clan head and now he is a clan head himself as well and knows how hard it is to separate career and family. But he'll do what he can to help.

She didn't seem to harbor any ill will towards anyone, but she wasn't exactly attached to her parents' hip either. Not like Mirai was.

She was just too _aware_ of what's going on. The look in her eyes, it's as if she knows everything about everyone. What makes them tick, what makes them happy, what do they like etc.

Like how careful she is around Shino's bugs or how her little nose would scrunch up at the sight of Kakashi-sensei's book or how she made sure not to accidentally crawl over Akamaru's tail or how she always made sure to eat faster than usual when uncle Choji's visiting.

She never cried. This was discovered when Kurenai-sensei had jokingly asked them if they'd been having enough sleep with the constant crying. Naruto had been confused and looked towards his wife, who nodded politely at the question, asked her what Kurenai had meant.

Needless to say Naruto had been very adamant to take her to the hospital, and was constantly bugging Tsunade to check her over no matter how many times Tsunade said she was fine, which made her hit him over the head for being an annoying brat.

But let it not be said that she has not inherited the troublemaking tendencies her father had.

Shikamaru will forever chuckle when thinking back to the time Naruto and Hinata were visiting the Hyuga compound, Minako in a stroller. People had been staring at them, of course. Naruto and Hinata have grown accustomed to that and were content in ignoring them, but it seems little Minako had other plans as she stuck her tongue out –nice and wide- at them.

Hinata was very embarrassed, apologizing while Naruto was laughing and praising her. Clan elders where not amused.

Currently on her spot on the floor, she crawled over to the couch –the very couch he was sitting on- and Shikamaru –tuning out the chatters of his friends- watched with intrigue at how she tried to pull her body up to the empty space next to him, putting her entire weight on just her arms.

He was not there when Mirai took her first step nor was he there when she spoke her first word (courtesy of the 4th Great Shinobi War), so this was a new experience for him as a witness as well.

Gripping the couch like a life-line, -she was obviously on a mission to sit on the couch- she tried with all her might, but it seems the strength has left from her arms as she let go.

Minako stumbled and fell down on her bottom. Shikamaru watched, wanting to know what she'll do next, but seems like she knows when she sees a lost cause and promptly started to crawl back to the carpet –where she previously sat- when Naruto appeared, halting her and picked her up from her arms and firmly placed her back in front of the couch. He himself taking a place behind her.

"Come on Minako! You were doing so good! Try again!" He smiled encouragingly at her. He had been observing her alongside Shikamaru. He was always watching her, never wanting to miss any moment where his daughter achieved something, so that he could smile and praise her with words he himself wished were said to him a long time ago.

Minako let out a huff as she crossed her arms and glared at the couch but didn't move.

Naruto's smile faded a little. He picked her up and turned her around to face him, "That's it? You're giving up 'cause you failed just once?" He stared into her eyes with so much passion Shikamaru could swear she was gapping inside.

"Failing at something doesn't mean you should give up Mina-chan. If you can't do it once, then try again and again 'ttebayo!" He pinched her whiskered cheek gently, as if to chide her for being so silly.

Minako had a contemplative look on her face as she looked up at her father.

A moment passed before Minako turned around towards the couch and with the same determined sparkle in her eyes that could only be found in Naruto's own, she climbed that couch.

Shikamaru smiled into his drink as he took a sip, letting Naruto throwing his shrieking –probably with fright- daughter into the air fade into the background.

Though sometimes it feels like Minako is an unsolvable puzzle, she'll always do something a bit strange and unexpected, that clears the mist that surrounds her just a little bit.

"OW! Mina-chan, you bit me!"

Naruto put her gently back on the couch and nursed his arm, "Man, I wish Sakura was here right now instead of travelling with the Teme!"

Shikamaru and Choji snickered at his expense, when Hinata emerged from the kitchen, whipping her hands on her apron, "Naruto-kun, I think it's time to put Minako-chan to bed."

As if to confirm her mother's thoughts, Minako let out a huge yawn and let herself be picked up by Hinata.

Hinata smiled softly at her daughter, "Say bye-bye, Minako-chan."

All she did was let out another yawn.

Giggling at her, Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek (and he in turn kissed both hers and his daughter's) and walked towards Minako's nursery and Minako leant over her mother's shoulders, she waved half-heartedly at them.

Smiling at her and also waving, Shikamaru looked towards Naruto, finding an enormous amount of affection behind the sky-blue eyes. He also sneaked a look at his own wife from over his shoulder, to find her talking and giggling while softly caressing their baby-bump.

…maybe this married life wouldn't be so terribly bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yes, i'm still trying to get over that.**

* * *

" _Learning is a gift, even when pain is the teacher."_ – Unknown

* * *

"Dattebayō!"

\- is the catchphrase of one Naruto Uzumaki. It has no real meaning, but he uses it at the end of his sentences – often triggered by strong emotion; happiness, excitement, determination, anger etc.

His mother was the same. Even though while she was embarrassed by it –calling it a verbal tic-, Naruto embraced it. Maybe because he wanted to be closer to his mother, be unique or simply to annoy the vast majority of people, no one knows.

However, it seems that Fate decided to give Naruto a taste of his own medicine.

"Mina-chan," Naruto sighed tiredly, as he walked through the shopping district, "Stop it already."

Ignoring her father, Minako Uzumaki continued to run circles around her father, chanting, "Dattebayō! Dattebayō! Dattebayō!" While people passing them would do their very best to cover their snickers, but in the end they all failed to do so.

Today, on the 10th of October, Naruto decided he wanted to celebrate his birthday –which is coincidentally the same day the 4th Great Shinobi War ended- by commemorating those who had lost their lives fighting for the Allied Shinobi Forces' coalition, which was formed in order to stand together and defeat a common enemy.

The army had many shinobi and samurai. After the war ended, all five nations and the Land of Iron suffered great loss. But thankfully, the Shinobi Union was formed. With this union, villages and people were not short on resources to have a new beginning.

The people have been through a lot to be where they are now.

At peace.

And that is exactly what Naruto wanted to teach his daughter today.

…if only she'd stop and listen!

Naruto sighed once again. Shaking his head he looked up when he saw a set of open gates leading into the Konoha Cemetery. There are many people there already; Ino placed flowers on her dad's grave, Kurenai and Mirai are visiting Asuma again, Yugao was tenderly touching Hayate's grave. Naruto smiled sadly at them. Silently thanking everyone for their hard work and cooperation, and for giving him the strength and motivation to keep on fighting.

 _Tug._

Naruto blinked and looked down to see a small pudgy hand tug at his pants. Trailing the hand to its owner, he stares into Minako's eyes, which are currently shining with curiosity, "Dattebayō?" She tilts her head to the side.

Naruto's lips twitched upwards at that. He swept a hand through his short spikes, "You're never going to stop teasing me, are you 'ttebayō?"

Minako's smile turned mischievous; she yelled, "Dattebayō!"

Laughing at his ever-adorable daughter, Naruto quickly swept her into his arms, manoeuvring her so that she was out of reach to bite him, but held a firm grip when she started wiggling.

Moving towards the Cemetery, Naruto asked, directing her attention away from her displeasure, "Look around Mina-chan, what do you think all these people have in common?"

She looked to the left, she looked to the right and shrugged, "…Dattebayō?"

Naruto chuckled; of course his daughter wouldn't be able to tell him –she was only a year and a half old!- and they have barely made progress beyond from 'Dattebayō'. But she understood what she was being told, and that is good enough for him.

Naruto moved towards a large sculpture at the very front of the Cemetery. It's a sculpture representing the Will of Fire.

"You see, Mina-chan, all these people have one thing in common: they all believe in the Will of Fire." He put her gently down on the ground and turned her around so that she could see the sculpture. "This is the hope and dreams of all shinobi. It gives us strength to continue fighting against all odds. It tells you to never give up, no matter what, 'ttebayō!"

He looks down at his daughter, only to see her gazing in a dream-like state at the large statue, "Ninja are those who protect the Leaf and those within it."

With crossed arms, Naruto closed his eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

"…Leaf?" He heard a tiny voice ask.

Opening his eyes immediately, Naruto looked at Minako, who had picked up a fallen leaf from the ground. She stared at it blankly and studied it before holding it out to her father, "Leaf, Dattebayō?"

Naruto smiled at her brightly and crouched down to her level, "That's right, Mina-chan, protect the Leaf and those who live in it. That's my Nindō, my Ninja way." He put a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, "It can be yours too, if you want to."

Minako looked from Naruto to the leaf in her hand in contemplation before nodding her head, "Aaa…Leaf, 'ttebayō."

Naruto let out a soft chuckle as he lifted a hand and ruffled her already messy hair.

"Oh, Naruto," they heard a voice exclaim, "Fancy seeing you here, isn't it your birthday? Shouldn't you be home celebrating with your family?" Turning to the right –where the voice came from- they saw Kurenai with Mirai and her babysitter walking towards them.

"Orange-y!"

"Orange-y?" Naruto smiled in amusement as he lifted an eyebrow.

Kurenai and the babysitter laughed into their hands while Mirai blushed in embarrassment. Minako looked on at the scene in confusion.

Kurenai waved her hand dismissively, "Gomen, it seems Mirai-chan still can't help calling people their proper names instead of nicknames. She still calls Shino 'Uncle Buggy' and Kiba 'Kibamaru' and Hinata 'Auntie Hime'. It's almost second-nature to her now." Kurenai shrugs her shoulders helplessly.

Naruto laughs, "Don't worry 'bout it. I was the same when I was almost her age!"

Which is true. Naruto's never been one for formality and doesn't care much about someone's social standing. Instead of honorifics, he would give them a nickname (e.g. Rock Lee – Bushy Brows; Jiraya – Pervy Sage).

Kurenai smiles politely, "I know. But it would still be nice if she didn't. She _is_ going to take the graduation exam soon after all, which means she'll have to represent the Sarutobi clan."

"Eh? She's graduating so soon? Then why does she need a babysitter?"

Kurenai sheepishly smiled at him, "Well she doesn't, but we've grown so attached to her that she feels like a part of the family now. Besides, I still need _some_ help every now and then."

The babysitter nodded with a smile as well, "It's been an honour to help them and I will continue to do so as long as I'm needed."

"Souka," Naruto turned to Mirai, "Well I bet you'll make your father very proud 'ttebayō!"

Mirai smiled widely, eyes shining with hope, "You think so?"

Naruto grinned with a thumbs-up, "Sure, Dattebayō!"

"Dattebayō?"

At hearing the tiny voice, Kurenai instantly brightened up more, "Ah! Minako-chan, it's good to see you again. Have you been a good girl?" Kurenai ran at her like a bulldozer, picked her up and began to coo at her student's daughter, "Oh, you're just so kawaii!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Eto…you really miss having a baby around don't ya, Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh hush you," Kurenai chided, "It feels like you've only blinked your eyes and then the next thing you know they're off on missions and training while you're home constantly worrying about their safety," she handed Minako –whose head was spinning so bad she barely knew where she was- into Naruto's arms, "You should appreciate the time you have with her now, especially if you're still determined to become the Hokage. There's no sadder feeling you'll get when you realize your child doesn't need you anymore." She sighed.

Naruto grins and laughs nervously, not really understanding.

Kurenai looks up, "That reminds me, where's Hinata? I imagine she'd want to be out here with you two as well."

"She wasn't feeling up to it today. She's been throwing up since six o'clock in the morning."

"Because of the pregnancy?"

Naruto nodded, with worry in his eyes, "Yeah, it's strange, she wasn't nearly this sick when she was pregnant with Minako. I don't think she was even sick at all, it's starting to freak me out."

Kurenai waved his concerns away, "Don't worry about it. It's completely normal; I myself was very closely acquainted with the bathroom when I was pregnant with Mirai."

Naruto pulled a face at that. He wasn't sure how to answer, so he changed the subject, "Well, I offered to stay with her, but she insisted that it was a nice day and Minako should get some sunlight. Only told us to bring some flowers for Neji."

Kurenai looked Minako over once more, before tutting, "You should've put a straw hat on Minako, Naruto. I read somewhere that redheads burn easily."

While the adults continued to talk, Mirai –who was starting to get bored- peered at Minako, still sitting in her father's arms.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Minako looked down at Mirai, who smiled friendlily when she caught Minako's eyes, and waved a little, "Hello, I'm Mirai. What's your name?"

Minako tilted her head to the side, but didn't say anything. When Minako didn't respond, Mirai frowned a little, "Well?"

Minako blinked, "Dattebayō."

"What?"

"Dattebayō."

"What's that supposed to even mean?"

Once again Minako didn't respond, but let out a tiny yawn.

Mirai let out an unimpressed huff, crossing her arms, "You're pretty stupid aren't you?"

"Mirai!" Kurenai gasped, having overheard her.

"What? It's true! I could speak in full sentences by the time I was 2-years-old!"

Kurenai continued to scold Mirai, while Minako glared at her, offended.

"But she doesn't say more than one word!"

Minako's glare intensified, "U-u-su-usu-," She was stumbling through her words, as if trying to prove Mirai wrong in her assumption that Minako couldn't speak.

Frustrated, she took a deep breath and pointed her tiny index finger at Mirai and with a scowl proclaimed;

"Usu-'aton-ka'chi!"

Everyone was stunned into silence. Until Naruto –who had been frozen in shock- screamed, "NANI?! SASUKEEEE!"

* * *

 _How it started…_

Everything about this is stupid.

It's all just so stupid.

What is all of this supposed to even be?

Reincarnation?

The body dies, but the soul doesn't?

Cut the crap.

But what am I then?

An abomination?

A zombie?

A freak of nature?

"Mina-chan!" A masculine voice called. Looking up from her place on the carpet, she saw the face of her supposed father, Naruto Uzumaki also known as Mr.-I-save-the-world-before-breakfast, beaming down at her. He pointed at himself, "O-tō-chan!" He said slowly.

Urgh, so stupid.

 _He_ was stupid. Why does he _always_ have to wear that blinding shade of orange anyway? Such an _eyesore_.

"C'mon Mina-chan! Say, O-tō-chan 'ttebayo!" He chirped again as he, again, pointed at himself with his bandaged finger.

And it's constantly, "This, 'ttebayō!" "That, 'ttebayō!"

So stupid.

Let's see how he likes it.

Minako opened her mouth. Seeing this, Naruto's grin widened and eyes shined with expectation, _Yes! Finally!_

"Da…'tte…'ba…yō."

Naruto blinked, dumbfounded, "…Eh?"

Minako grinned devilishly and threw her hands in the air.

"Dattebayō!"

* * *

 **A/N Hey everyone! It's been a long time, I know. But like I said in my last A/N this is not actually my main story, more like a side-project.**

 **I want to thank all of you whom have favorited/alerted/reviewed my story!**

 **SO Minako has red hair. The reason for this is because when I counted all of your requests red overruled and because I thought that it might be funny for Naruto and Hinata to have all their children with different hair colors.**

 **I also drew a picture, if you want to check that out, it's supposed to depict Naruto ruffling Minako's messy red hair in fatherly fondness. (...And if we could all ignore the fact that I accidentally drew three wiskers-marks on Minako's face instead of two, that would be awesome.)  
**

 **P.S** **This is completely unrelated to this story,** **but does anyone know of a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover where Harry is born as Sasuke and Sakura's son? 'cause if not then this Plot Bunny is running in my head at high speed all throughout the day and I'm just itching to write but I don't know if anyone's already thought of this or not!**

 **Also if anyone has any ideas for prompts then feel free to prompt me! :)**

 **\- XOXO Kamigami.**


End file.
